


Unexpected Webs Woven

by AeveeItazura



Category: The Venture Brothers
Genre: F/M, Lots of children, OT3, Romance, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeveeItazura/pseuds/AeveeItazura
Summary: An epilogue of sorts to the SpiderWebs fic.





	

Clutching the plastic test in her hands, daring it to defy her will. She cries out as two blue lines appear. She tosses the stick into the nearby sink. The plastic clattered against the other tests, all telling her the same thing. At first, Roxanne ignored the obvious symptoms. She thought it was a mid winter bug or the flu. But she never got sick, ever.

Then she missed a period, then a second one. She wraps her soft hands around her middle pulling her fluffy legs in close. The cold porcelain on her feet do nothing to soothe her racing mind. She knows how he feels about children. Being a clone and his pop's lackluster child raising skills soured him on having children of his own.

She never thought of it as a problem. Until now. She gives herself a moment to soak in the wonder of her predicament, enjoying what she can. She never told anybody, but she always dreamed of having children of her own. She never thought with her unique physiology it would ever be possible.

Speaking of unique physiology, it dawns on her that she might have a different kind of problem at hand. Something more serious then Dean not being open to children. 

Roxanne could handle the occasional sulking fits from Dr. Doppelganger. It was common for him to lock himself in his lab for days at a time. But him leaving without any warning after all the hard work she did to decorate for Christmas was far too much. She went to the only other person she could imagine he would be with to confront him only to find him not there. Jared was alone, bottle of brandy in hand. Seeing she was alone as well, he did the gentleman thing and invited her in. 

The apartment was nicer inside than she was expecting. It was almost homey, in a weird way. They sat on the lone couch, brown and leather and worn but taken care of well. It looked new enough, but thrift shop new as does everything else in the apartment. It suited him, the mismatched history woven throughout the apartment. She never drank, but she made an exception for today. The brandy was strong, leaving a musky flavor in her throat. They traded shots and stories, like it was a normal and traditional thing that they did.

She giggled as Jared spilled a shot on himself. The way he slurred a swear as he tried to wipe up the alcohol soaking into his sweater was cute. She blamed the alcohol at the time for what she did next. She grabbed the edge of the sweater with her teeth and sucked the alcohol from the sweater. She looked up at his bewildered face and giggled again.

“What’s wrong, lover boy? Never been sucked by a pussy before?” she asks.

She grins as he blushed, an attempt at a serious scowl on his face failing. She slides into his lap. Her cheeks flushed, from a combination of the alcohol and what she was doing. She sticks her tongue out, thinking. She leans forward, licking the tip of Jared’s nose. Like a challenge of some kind. She went to do it again but he stopped her. He grabbed her cheek, holding her a distance away. Cheeks red, eyes unfocused, she didn’t expect what came next.

He pulled her close and kissed her. Deep and passionate. He pins her underneath himself, running his rough hand on her thigh, cupping her butt as he pulls her closer. She grabbed his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Her tail wrapped around his hips, hands scrambling to unbutton his sweater.

Chest bared, she ran her hands over his fuzzed chest. She’d never known somebody could be as fuzzy as her. He shuddered as her tongue wraps around a found nipple. He slipped his hand into her blouse, kneading the soft flesh. She purred, oh how she purred as he kneaded her small breast in his large hand. She threw her head back, a loud moan coming from her as he slid a finger against her core.

He teased her to the point of madness before he recaptured her lips. The brandy heightening the experience. He picked her up and pushed her against a wall. She wrapped her arms around his back. He trembled before unbuckling his jeans. He paused, asking for consent without saying a word. She wrapped her legs around his hips, using her tail to remove the last layer of clothing between them.

She gets off the seat, tossing the tests into the bin under the sink, taking the bag with to dispose of. She leaves a note, saying she went out, signing it with love. A habit. She heads to the two most trusted people she knows, knowing if anybody would be helpful, it would be those two. She throws the bag away, burying it under the other bags in the trash can outside. She knows that she should tell the father, potential fathers , first. But she can't quite believe it herself and needed advice. She approaches a dark and foreboding building. She lets herself in and heads straight to the console room. She knows they will be there. Hearing the sounds of excited yelling, she smiles as she walks into the room.

A pair of glowing red eyes turn to face her and she waves at them. They bow and she rolls her eyes. She pulls one in for a hug, the other sidestepping the small cat woman’s grasp. As always, his blonde hair is sticking out of his hood, hair she ruffles as she releases him from the hug. She swears neither have aged a day in years. Watch may have gotten surlier over the years, but being in charge of the Strangers would do that to anybody. Especially when you second in command had other lesser concerns. Like juice box rationing and where his music player went.

“I need your advice,” she says.

The two nod, leading her to the control room where there is more privacy for them to talk. Something she always appreciated about Watch and Ward was how dependable they were. She sits in a chair, the leather soft and pliable underneath her.

“You remember how I killed Rusty?” Roxx asks.

“And Wide Wale took the credit?” Ward adds. “In exchange for keeping the Guild funded for like ever?”

“How could we forget?” Watch asks. “It was a big deal. Huge upset all through out the ranks. Even The Monarch started to claim he was duty bound to claim vengeance before he got locked up in Dunwitch. The whole Guild hasn’t been in that much chaos since the Sovereign died. The first one, I mean.”

Ward giggles at the word duty, as Watch rolls his eyes having realized a moment too late what would happen. Roxx nods, wrapping her hands around her middle. She knew she could trust them. If they could keep such giant news to themselves, this will be no problem for them.

“Why?” Ward asks, still giggling.

“Because,” she says. “I…am pregnant with Doctor Doppelganger’s child and….he doesn’t know.”

“That you killed his pop or you’re pregnant?” Ward asks, earning a smack to his head from Watch.

“Both,” Roxx answers. “And there is a chance that it might be Brown Widow’s child, actually.”

The duo go quiet, a rare moment of both being speechless. While it isn’t unheard of for villains to sleep with their arches or their seconds. But they were not expecting such a blunt response from her. Watch and Ward start whispering, turned away and mindful of her superior hearing. The two are conferring about what the best plan of action.

Roxx has her hands around herself again, waiting for them to decide what is the best course of action. Mind made up, she is going to need to a new assignment. She knew this arrangement would not last forever. Thinking she could be with Dean, no strings attached after what she did. It wasn’t going to work out, once he found out. And she knew some day, somehow he would find out what happened to his pop. The two turn back to face her, Ward with a proud grin on his face.

“You can do that later. First, we need to help one of the best villains of the Guild first, hmm?” Watch says to Ward, to her confusion. “It is short notice but, there is an apartment complex that has an opening. We can get to the rest later.”

Roxx nods. She gets out of the chair and hugs Watch close, to Ward’s initial indignation until she pulled him in too. Watch stiffens at the unexpected contact. He pats her head, uncomfortable at intimate contact as he backs away. He gestures at Ward to pick himself up off the floor and show her the apartment. She turns to look at Watch and catches his attention before he leaves.

“What about my things?” Roxx asks. “Back….there.”

“Don’t worry,” he answers. “I’ll get some Strangers and bring your things over.”

Roxx smiles and follows Ward. His absolute resolution she will s have at least six kittens is unnerving. But she can follow his logic, kind of? She promises that he can help pick out the middle names, a suitable compromise for him. A lot is on her mind still, but she can’t help but laugh with Ward nearby. He makes sure she is comfortable before ordering the driver of the car where they need to go. Ward isn’t allowed to drive, claiming it’s because he only has one eye. Even though Watch drives himself more often than not.

They arrive after a short drive out of town, and stepping out of the car into the clean air feels her with optimism. Ward grabs her hand and leads her to the apartment. He started crowing about how he never gets to show people into a new place, only out. He had so much fun showing her around the place, it felt like no time at all passed when Watch came in. He had a small army of Strangers with her things, organized into boxes for her to put away at her leisure. Ward dashes away to help and she goes over to Watch, voice hushed so Ward can’t overhear.

“Did you see him?” she asks Watch.

“You could say that,” he answers, uncomfortable.

She lets it drop. She goes to the bedroom, helping the Strangers there, the only thing she can think of doing right now. Roxx has no idea how she is going to adapt to all of this…newness. She tries to put a brave face for the child. Or as Ward insists, kittens, growing within her now, a protective hand placed on her still flat stomach.

Roxx wakes up, sunlight streaking in her bedroom. She stretches and gets out the bed, getting dressed for her day. She hums a poppy song, opening the drapes to fill the room with sunlight. She smiles as she hears her neighbors getting ready for their day as well. She opens the window and waves at a neighbor. They who waved back before wrangling his wayward child out of his bedroom.

It’s been a couple months and Roxanne has gotten settled rather well, with Ward’s help. She places a hand on her slightly rounded stomach, still in awe every day. The idea has grown on her, raising her child on her own. She hears a knocking on her front door and turns towards the sound. She feels a slight churning and rubs her stomach, trying to soothe it away.

“Okay sweetie. Let’s answer the door, then we can get a yummy bagel, ” she says with a laugh as a loud growling fills the air. “Okay, two bagels with a whole bunch of cream cheese.”

She goes and opens the door, expecting Ward bright and early with a new list of tasks for her day. A self described morning person, Ward always came by super early. She gasps, seeing it’s the one person she never expected to see again. It’s Dean. She bows, trying to play off her surprise as it being because of the surprise visit from the Sovereign, not who he is.

“D-Dean! I mean, my liege,” she sputters. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t pull that crap on me,” he growls. “You know why.”

His hair is disheveled, tired bags under his hazel eyes, his lab coat wrinkled. She sighs, a pang of guilt weighing her heart. She ushers him in, hoping she can get him to leave as quick as possible. Her stomach is flip flopping and she tries to keep it together so that he won’t be suspicious of her. She leans against a wall, refusing to make eye contact with him.

He is standing in the middle of the room, eyes roaming over the living room. She is thankful all the things that Ward brought for “the kittens” is in a side room. The room so far undecorated and inconspicuous for now. She crosses her arms and sighs.

“I’m not coming back,” she whispers. “I can’t keep pretending.”

“About what?” he asks.

“That everything is fine,” she answered. “But it’s not.”

“What do you mean?” he asks, facade fading, making this harder.

“Do you remember how your pop reacted when you told him you were going into villainy?” she asks. “How he was so angry, not at you but ME?”

“It’s ancient history now. What’s the point in bringing it up now?” he asks.

“Wide wale didn’t kill him,” she whispers. “I did. He called me a worthless freak…That it was only a phase you would get out of….And…I lost control of my temper and shoved him…..”

It goes quiet, words left unspoken. She can see he is weighing what she said. She takes another step closer to the door, ready to flee. She doesn’t think Dean would hurt her, but she isn’t taking the risk. Not with her unborn child at stake. He pinches his brow, muttering under his breath. He looks back up at her, eyes tired in more ways then one.

“You can check the database’s sealed records” she says. “If you don’t believe me.”

“It’s not that,” he says. “I already knew, I don’t know how it relates to us now.”

“How do you know?” she erupts.

“A while,” he answers. “Your father told me, about a year after it happened. He was drunk. ”

“You’re not mad. Or going to demand an explanation of some kind?” she asks.

“Nothing to explain,” he says. “You didn’t mean to, right?”

“Of course not!” she barks out, offended at the perceived accusation.

His hand is on her cheek and she gasps. She didn’t even realize he was moving closer until his hand was on her cheek. He brushes his fingers against her ear, causing her head to tilt towards the source of his touch. So soft, so caring.

“Then it’s a non-issue for me,” he purrs. “You still love me after all.”

“No I don’t,” she denies, cursing herself for how weak that sounded.

“Liar, "he whispers.

He pets her cheek with his palm, making an almost curious noise. Her heart is racing, his fingers rubbing a wicked symphony on her ear. She is at a loss at what to do. This is not what she expected when she saw it was him at the door. This is too good to be true, like a dream.

"Don’t love me anymore, hmm” he mumbles. “I bet I can disprove that.”

“I slept with Jared,” she squeaks out, trying to make him leave before her resolve does.

“So have I,” he answers cheekily. “Doesn’t make you hate me, does it?”

“No,” she says.

Her eyes close half way, leaning more into his hand. She forgot how good it felt to have Dean caress her ears the way he is. It’s been so long since she had someone this close to her. She even misses Jared, not that she will admit that out loud. He leans close, capturing her lips. It’s too early for her to fight against him and melts against him.

She feels his hand creeping up her thigh. And only remembers a moment too late why this is a bad idea, the REAL reason she left. His hand brushes past her stomach and freezes there. His hand flattens, feeling the slightly rounded flesh as a chill runs down her spine. He feels the firm mound and gasps. He pulls away and looks at her. Confusion. Betrayal. Then confusion again. And then understanding, followed by a hard to detect emotion flashes in his eyes.

“Roxx?” he whispers. “Are you….”

Roxx feels bile rush into her throat and she pushes past him into the bathroom. She barely made it before losing what contents she had in her stomach. Her one fear, realized and this is how she responded. She has had the occasional bout of morning sickness, so it was nothing new for her. She rests her forehead on the porcelain, stomach doing back flips. She can hear foot steps approach and groans.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks.

“Because,” she gulps. “You said you didn’t want children, ever.”

“I didn’t want you to feel,” he pauses. “Like you were lesser because of Hank and Sirena.”

She doesn’t respond, her turn to not understand. This whole morning is so weird for her. She hears him slide against a wall and sigh in an annoyed fashion. She knows what is about to happen and she wracks her mind for something that can change his mind. She has one wild card, but she doesn’t want to use it before it’s needed.

“I’m definitely not leaving without you,” he says. “Not as a single mother to my child.”

“It might not be yours,” she says, peering over her shoulder. Just as likely to be Jared’s.”

Dean shrugs, indifferent to what she said. Like it doesn’t change anything for him. Looking over, she now notices how gaunt and tired he really looks. His hands hang loosely between his legs, elbows supported on knees. She knows he isn’t her concern anymore, but….

“When did you last sleep?” Shrug. “How about eaten?” Another shrug. “Went to a Guild meeting or was outside before today?” A sheepish grin and another shrug. “You are not helping your case, you know that right?” He nods and then yawns.

She shouldn’t be finding him precious right now, acting like an irresponsible child. But she is and can’t help but smile. It’s like when they first started out, balancing out the life of a young adult and a new villain. She still loves him just as much as back then. Something that only makes it that much harder to say no to him. A thought occurs.

“What did you come here for,?” she asks. “If you could find me this easily, why did you wait?’

"Because the surprise wasn’t ready yet,” he answers.

“Surprise? What surprise?” she asks.

“Would ruin it if I told you,” he smirks before his face softens again. “You come, see the surprise, then you decide if you want to come back?”

Dean offers her his hand. She feels like she is about to accept a deal with the devil, a deal with no take backs. She takes his hand and he beams as he helps her up. He is about to lead her to the front door when she stops him, raising a hand up. She gives him her sternest look.

“First, breakfast,” she states. “Then, you call Hank and have him meet us. I know if it’s a bad surprise, you won’t want you brother nearby.”

“He already knows about it, but all right,” he says.

Hearing that, she feels a bit more at ease as she heads into the kitchen, Dean following her now. Back in control, she feels better able to handle whatever this is. Whatever the surprise is, he is comfortable enough letting Hank in on it. Bagels sliced and set into the toaster, pan set onto the stove for scrambled eggs. Dean sits at the table, hands folded in concentration for a moment. She doesn’t have to look to know.

He asks if there was orange juice and she points at the fridge with the spatula, concentrated on the eggs. She gestures where the glasses are and he grabs a couple and pours orange juice into each. He placed them on the table and going back to being quiet. She hears him setting the table and rolls her eyes. it’s almost nice, the domestic scene she is apart of.

Roxx knows better than to get used to it. This is a one time thing only. Whatever the surprise, it won’t change things between them. She knows it’s low even for villains, but she has been keeping tabs on him and Jared. And it seems that Dean has been spotted in OSI headquarters more than a comfortable amount. Why he would want to start back at the bottom after being on top in the Guild, she has no idea. Maybe with her gone, he had an epiphany or something.

She yelps, eggs turning dark brown on the bottom. That’s what she gets for daydreaming while cooking. She scrapes the burnt parts into the trash. Doppelganger raises an eyebrow but says nothing about the lapse in cooking skill. The bagels pop up out of the toaster and she pulls down a couple plates for them. She turns to look at him.

“Want some?” she asks, gesturing at the pan.

He shakes his head, but his stomach growls in disagreement. She pushes the entire pan’s worth of eggs onto one plate. She puts two more bagels into the toaster as she spreads butter onto the two. She knows he can’t stand cream cheese, something about Hank and Dermott being gross. She didn’t want to know and wants to keep it that way.

He tries to protest but she is already cracking more eggs into the still hot pan. She has the high ground for now and is going to use it as long as she can. She can’t help the eye roll at herself. She knows that she is only in as much control as he wants her to be, whether he realizes it or not.

She focuses on the eggs, getting them nice and fluffy this time. Slathering her bagels in strawberry cream cheese, she takes her place at the table. They eat breakfast in relative silence, neither able to make eye contact with each other. Both are on edge, that’s for sure. She waves him off when he offers to do the dishes. She’ll handle them later. She does concede it would be easier to take his car back, not back, to HIS place.

She caught him looking over at her with an almost fond look every once in a while and she shakes it off. It’s her imagination getting the better of her, that’s all. Hands clasped in her lap, she made a point to keep her eyes focused on the outside view passing them by. A familiar view, but she doesn’t let herself dwell on it for too long. They arrive at Hank’s and she decides to stay in the car.

She misses Hank more than she cares to admit. He was always a lot of fun, palling around or “fighting” as he tried to foil whatever they were up to. She sighs and makes a note to send him a card enclosed with a picture of his niece or nephew after they are born. Addressed to him and Sirena, of course. She sighs, envious of their relationship.

Opposites in every sense of the word, she doesn’t know how they make it work so well. But they do, so beautifully too. Her envious musings are interrupted by giggling as somebody gets into the back seat. She turns and greets Hank, who giggles even more. She finally looks at Dean as he buckles himself back in, who shrugs with a knowing smirk. Which only increases her curiosity, something she knows was his intention.

Every attempt at getting answers from Hank failed, Dean shushing him at every turn. She finds Hank’s cheer infectious and catches up with him. He doesn’t seem to be slighted by her sudden disappearance as his sparing buddy. She raises an eyebrow at Dean. Not in the loop about the announcement he and Sirena are expecting their own bundle of mischief. His insufferable grin gets that much more insufferable.

The car stops and she realizes that they have arrived. She gets out before he has a chance to open the door for her, something she knows will rub him the wrong way. The faint pout on his face tells her it worked as she gets in step with Hank. Dean leads them, used to Hank’s positive vibrations. Roxx feels a shiver of anticipation run down her spine, Dean leading them to the lab. She knows the way like the back of her fuzzy hand and leans closer to Hank. He pats her shoulder, grinning even wider.

“You are going to love this,” Hank chirps.

“No spoilers, Hank,” Dean says, his tone playful.

Roxx looks over at Dean, rolling her eyes at him. He must be sleep deprived, if he is joking around like that with Hank. Hank beams, still giggling. She shakes her head, not letting herself be that easy to sway. Dean pauses in front of the laboratory door, all of a nervous. Not as nervous as her, that would be impossible.

“Come on Dean,” Hank whines. “Show her the surprise already.”

Bolstered by Hank’s whining, he opens the door and leads them in. It’s dark in the lab, things in a disarray. Like a certain scientist has not bothered or let anyone else clean the space in months. Looking around, she sees a door with locks and key card readers and all matters of security on it. That must be where the “surprise” is.

Approaching the door, she can tell he is even more tense and nervous now. He fiddles with the locks protecting the room. He opened the door with a practice swipe of a card she didn’t even realize was around his neck. The door opens and he waves them in.

He flicks on a light and she blinks her eyes as her eyes adjust. Looking around the room, she sees an army of computers, beeping and blinking softly. She looks back at him, confusion on her face. He redirects her, pointing at a tank nestled in a corner of the room. He nudges her forward. Looking back, she sees the encouraging smile on Hank’s face, Doppelganger looking away now.

Roxx approaches the tank, not knowing what to expect. The tank looks empty to her. At first, anyway. Then her eyes catch sight of a small something in the tank, bobbing all alone in the faintly glowing fluid. Her heart is in her throat as she raises a hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes. It’s small, far too small for distinguishing features at this point. But she knows what she is looking at, having studied and restudied countless books.

Roxx turns to look at them, unable to believe what she is seeing. Hank nudges, pushes his brother to be honest, forward. He stumbles, but straightens as he joins her. He puts a hand on her shoulder before sliding it around her waist. She leans into his touch, at a loss for words. He lays his chin on top of her head, tiredness radiating from him.

“I was going to tell you,” he whispers. “The day you left. I’ve been working on…him…it’s a boy, so you know. Uhm, it’s just because it was easier, not because I’ve got a preference or whatever. I don’t mind either way, just so you know. Anyway… Since I found out about Hank and Sirena…I…. Wanted to give you everything you ever wanted and I know how much you want children. I…remember…well, know, how much you always did. And I know how much you worry about not being able to. Which isn’t a problem anymore. Not that it was before.”

Roxx puts a finger on his lips, silencing his rambles. She sniffles, wiping tears away with her other hand. She hears Hank leave, humming to himself some sort of lullaby. Dean moves in front of her, eyes large and wide. He grabs her hand from her face, and holds it in his own.

“You’re crying,” he says. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset,” Rox sniffles. “I…didn’t know. That you cared. If I knew…”

“But you didn’t,” he says. “It’s okay, I swear. I’m not good at this stuff. The…lovey dovey stuff. Showing it and…. I’m…tired. And rambling. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” she says. “I should have told you. Told you everything. Instead of acting like everything is fine. Between us…All of us. Instead of hiding from you…And Jared.”

“Jared knows,” Dean says. “If that is what is worrying you. About Benjamin. That’s what I have been calling him. It felt better to have a name then some experiment code. If you don’t like the name, we can come up with something together.”

“The name is perfect,” she interrupts. “You need to get sleep, okay? We can talk more after.”

“That mean you are staying?” he asks. “You…don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can have Hank drive you back if you want.”

“It’s fine, Dean,” she says. “No, really. We can deal with that later. Okay. We still…have a lot to talk about. Just, when you are less….worn out…”

He laughs, a soft noise. His hands wrap around her waist, holding her close. She turns, looking at the floating bean in the tank. She hears him yawn and chuckles. She slips from his grip and leads him to the bedroom, where she tucks him in. He protests but is too tired to argue. She tells Hank to head back home, which he does. She watches him drive off before turning back. She decides to go into her old room, needing some time to think.

Sitting on the abandoned bed, she leans back using her hands to support herself. Nothing has been touched, a layer of dust covering everything. She feels foolish, not talking things over with Dean before leaving the way she did. She knows they are going to have a lot of things to discuss before she can come back when Dean wakes up later.

It was quiet through out the house, not a beast stirring anywhere. Not that she thought it was weird. It was a little past three in the morning after all. Roxanne had finished checking on her, no, THEIR children. Speaking of children, she heads into the laboratory. It’s become a kind of ritual, after their daughters were born. Make sure the three girls are fine in their cribs and then check on Benjamin in his tank.

Roxx has been counting down the days until he is able to be “born” for lack of a better term. Dean spent a lot of time showcasing all the steps he had taken and all the complex formulas involved. Most of his explanation was too complicated for her to understand. but hearing him so excited she let him ramble. 

She put her hand on the tank, not needing to understand the science on how he came to be. None of it changes the love she feels about the small being floating in the tank. She is grateful he came into existence, regardless of the circumstances. Since finding out about him, she spent as much time as she could with him. She felt they had a lot of catching up to do.

Tilting her head curiously, her heart dropped to her stomach. When she comes to visit, she would always see him moving. Stretching his legs or arms or his tail would be swishing about. But he isn’t moving an inch. She gasps, seeing his umbilical cord has gotten tangled around his neck. Cutting off his breathing, he has moments, if that to be saved.

Without a second to think, she rams her elbow into the glass. It cracks, and the pale greenish liquid starts to trickle out. But not fast enough for her liking. She pulls her fist back and punches the glass with all of her might. The glass shatters and she leaps into the tank and grabs a hold of the kitten in the liquid still floating. She pulls the cord away from his neck and holds him close.

Roxx starts rubbing his chest, blowing small puffs of air into his lungs, pleading with him to respond. She doesn’t know how long he was tangled. Or that her actions will prove fruitful. She hears a siren blaring and she ignores it. Focused on her task, she doesn’t even hear the yelling. Ears next to his tiny chest, she hears a tiny gasp come from the limp kitten. She freezes and laughs with joy as the tiny gasp turns into ear splitting wails.

Roxx looks over at Dean, who is still confused about what is going on. She holds the baby close, keeping him warm. She can see the tiredness in Dean’s eyes as he tries to piece together what is happening.

“It’s a boy!” she announces, devolving back into giggles.

Roxanne hears a faint whisper of a noise landing by the window in the babies’ room. Right on time. She clicks the remote in her hand, shutting and locking the window behind the figure. He starts at the clack of the window locking and she emerges from the shadows.

“We need to talk,” she says, voice even .

She knows he was coming to visit Diana, the kitten in her arms. The man pulls off his skin tight mask, sighing at being had. Revealing a mane of light brown hair, he brushes it aside, revealing his extra eyes for a moment. He leans against the now locked window, in full Brown Widow costume. Which does nothing to make him look any less tense. She has been trying to corner him for a while now, him avoiding her at all costs. She knows he is trying to avoid an awkward conversation, but it needs to be had. Now.

“There is nothing to talk about,” he says, looking sullen.

“You keep sneaking in to look at her,” Roxx says. “I had her tested. She is yours.”

“Bullshit,” he barks, cringing at the soft cry coming from the crib. “It’s not possible and you know that. You know why it isn’t possible.”

“I know,” she answers. “That is why I had all of them retested multiple times. The tests came back the same each time. It made no sense to me. Until I looked into your thesis from college.”

“That’s private,” he says, clearly agitated. “It’s ancient history. Meaningless crap.”

To you it is,” she answers. “But it explained so much more then you would think.”

Holding the small child in her arms, Roxx smiles. Large grey eyes stare at her, watching her with rapt interest. Eyes like Jared’s, only greyer and a touch more feline. She had her suspicions about the child from the moment she was born. While Amber and Rosalyn were clearly Dean’s children with their red coloring and perky noses. Diana proved an enigma of mismatching unknownfeatures.

Unlike her sisters, Diana had a dark swatch of black hair from the moment she was born. Her grey eyes were what piqued Roxx’s curiosity at the out of place infant. At first, she thought it was her Japanese heritage making an appearance. The grey eyes were going to turn hazel or blue, like Rosalyn’s and Amber’s were. But the tiny grippers that she found on Diana’s hands and feet, made her think otherwise. Doing her own research and loads of lab reports later, the impossible was a reality, proof in her arms.

She didn’t know how he would feel about the news. He never expressed any interest in children until hers came to be. She told Dean about what she found out, unable to keep something like this from him. He of course did his own research and came to the same conclusions. And said Jared deserved to know, even if he didn’t want to. Which was easier said then done. It took careful planning on her and Dean’s parts to get him where they needed him.

Dean comes in, curious at the hubbub he must have heard over the monitor in their shared bedroom. He looks at Jared leaning against the window, eyes softening at the sight of the two people closest to him. He approaches Roxanne, looking at the child in her arms, hazel eyes soft with affection. Large grey eyes turn to look at Jared, tongue poking out. She can see the look in Jared’s eyes, disbelief mixed with desire and fear and several other hard to pick out emotions.

“She isn’t lying,” Dean says, playing with the child’s hand. “I checked myself. She is your daughter.”

“You can hold her if you wish,” Roxanne says, offering the cooing infant to him.

He nods, decision made in a second. She passes the child to him, making sure her head is supported in Jared’s arms. Holding her close, she watches as he beams, rocking the child much to her babbling delight. Roxx can’t help but notice the concerned look in Jared’s eyes, hidden under the awe of holding his child. She stands next to Dean, Dean wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her closer.

“How are we going to make this work?” Jared asks, looking at the slumbering Diana.

“Same way we always have,” Dean answers. “Let’s go back to bed.”

Jared puts the child back in her crib, letting her sleep. She smiles before rolling over. He looks at the locked window, raising an eyebrow. Dean laughs, startling her and Jared at the same time. Dean shakes his head and clears his throat.

“When I said let’s go to bed,” he says. “I was talking to you too Jared. If you don’t mind of course. Do you Roxx?”

“No! Not at all!” Roxx answers, cheeks flaring. “As long as Jared doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” he answers with a chuckle. “Guess that settles that, doesn’t it?”

Throwing his arm around Dean’s shoulders, Jared nuzzles Dean’s cheek. Roxx grins mischievously, wrapping her tail around Jared’s waist. He looks at her, not expecting that before rolling his eyes at her in a playful fashion. The trio head to bed, not sure what tomorrow will bring for them. What they did know that together they can handle anything life throws their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to say here. Just, stuff about spider cat children and ot3 and evil happenings. Oh, and Rusty being dead I guess?


End file.
